Who Are You?
by MadiMac224
Summary: When the Inu gang finds a revived Midoriko a certain dog demon becomes interested in her. A Sess/Midor
1. Who Are You?

_I change POV's alot so try to keep up and i put all other POVS in bold other than Midoriko's_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One<span>_

**_Third Person_**

**A loud crack sounded through Midoriko's cave making Inuyasha's ears stand up. He stood up and ran towards the cave with the others giving him questioning looks about what they had just heard. They took off on Kilala after Inuyasha. They had been sitting in a hut at the demon slayers village for the night. They were heading back from killing Naraku and Kagome wishing for the shikon jewel to disappear. When they reached the cave they saw an immense amount of energy pouring out of the cave opening taking on a bluish hue.**

**"Is that a miko aura Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half demon that was looking at the strange lights.**

**"Yeah so I can't go in and neither can Shippo but you humans can." Inuyasha put emphasis on his sentence by pushing Miroku in to the cave. The girls followed him into the cave and all three of them running up to the source of the energy, Midoriko's statue.**

**"The statue it's cracking down the middle! But that's strange the only part that is breaking is where Midoriko is." Sango said. They watched as the light grew brighter and brighter and then just stopped plunging the cave into total darkness.**

**"I'm glad that I brought this flashlight with me this time." Kagome flicked the light on and shined it around the cave and then on the place where the statue was. But instead of seeing the usual statue they saw a girl crawl out of the jaws of the demon that had her trapped for 2,000 years and fall to the ground in front of the three. Miroku picked her up and they ran out the cave but before they could leave a sword came flying to Kagome and she took it as Midoriko's sword. They settled her on to Kilala and Sango sat in front of Midoriko and Miroku and Shippo behind her. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. They all raced back to the demon slayers village never noticing the person who followed them.**

_Midoriko_

Where am I? I thought as my vision cleared up to reveal I was in an abyss of darkness. Demons started attacking me from all around and when I would kill one another would come to kill me. It was a never ending battle with me usually winning but one day the darkness got darker than even possible and I started losing to some of the demons. The darkness brightened up a little and I resumed winning again. After what felt like 200 hundred years the demons stopped coming at me and left the abyss. I shut my eyes for a moment to rest a little and when I opened them I was in the jaws of a huge demon. But it was made of stone. I crawled out of the mouth and for some reason I felt weak and I fell down to land in front of a monk, what I presumed to be a demon slayer, and a miko about 15. I then shut my eyes but not before I felt the monk pick me up to carry me out of the cave. I was too tired to even protest with him and to tell him to get my sword and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

"I think she is waking up now Kagome." I looked up see 5 faces above me.

"Well I guess I finally woke up." I remarked as I sat up continuing to look at the 3 boys and 2 girls.

"You can speak?" the girl with the strange clothes asked me. I gave her that said I'm about to say something sarcastic and that's exactly what I did.

"Yes and I can walk and breath and think and demand to know where I am and who you are!" I stood up and my energy flared around me forcing the demons to jump away from me but leaving the humans staring at them.

"Ah, at least I know what is human and what is demon now." I turned to the girl in the strange clothing

"I am Kagome if that is what you want know Midoriko. And that is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo." I looked at all the people she named. I shut my eyes for a second so I could analyze their auras. So the monk, demon slayer, and miko were all human. The white haired boy was a half demon and the little guy was a full demon. And the guy outside was a full demon but who was he?

"Kagome who is the demon outside of the hut you didn't name him?" I got looks of confusion from all of them.

"I don't sense any demons around here." Sango said and all the others muttered things that agreed with Sango.

"Whatever I'll go check it out." I stepped past Inuyasha and out the door. But I quickly turned around to catch my sword when it came flying at me like it usually does when I leave it behind.

"Who are you coward? Show yourself!" I called out at the demon who watched me from afar and who tried to push down their aura so nobody would know they were there.

"Well your ability to sense demons far surpasses that of my half- brother's and his friends." I turned to see a boy that looked around 19 (A year older than me), step out of the woods. He was extremely cute and extremely demon too. He has a blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. His eyes are a goldish amber color. His hair went down to his waist like mine but looked like Inuyasha's. His armor is a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His clothing is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. His shoes are flat pointed ankle-high boots.

_**Sesshomaru**_

**She was perfection. I looked at her beautiful face which was the most beautiful this Sesshomaru had ever seen but showed no emotion to her at all. She was a miko but not a usual one for she used a sword instead of scared arrows. Her perfect face was surrounded in ebony locks of flowing hair that cascaded down her back ending at her waist. She was however wearing the traditional miko garments. But over them was armor that needed the rock washed off of it but was still very pretty. She wore black shoes that covered her whole foot. I was transfixed on her beautiful face and the marking on her forehead. It seemed to glow with the same intensity as her blue eyes that overflowed with spiritual energy. It was overwhelming. No person should be that beautiful and still be human. But the only bad part about her is that she was covered in a fine layer of rock and dirt giving her porcelain skin a brown tint.**

**"What is your name demon?" her blue eyes bored into my gold ones demanding an answer immediately. I took a breath to answer her but just then Inuyasha and his friends came sprinting out of the hut. Inuyasha stood in front of the priestess fully blocking my view of her and forcing me to release my breath in a sigh. I was about to put the half breed in his place when the miko shoved him out of the way putting him his place herself.**

**"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled at the priestess as she calmly said to Kagome...**

**"I see he has subjugation beads around his neck would you please tell me what the activation word is." She continued to look at Kagome.**

**"The word is S-I-T but I am the only one who can activate it." The miko turned back to Inuyasha with a smug smile on her face. Everyone could sense the fear Inuyasha was emitting.**

_Midoriko_

I smiled at the hanyou who was about to feel my wrath. "Sit." I whispered and he was immediately forced to the ground. I stepped over the crumpled body of the hanyou and turned back to Kagome. "Anyone who has more spiritual powers than whoever put the beads on can use the activation word. And being that I have extreme powers I can tap into the beads power." Everyone had their mouths gapping open at the miko. I turned back to the demon and repeated my question.

"My name is Sesshomaru. And what is yours priestess?" He looked at me and his eyes flicked over my shoulder for a moment and I took it as the half-demon was standing again.

"My name is Midoriko, Sesshomaru. And if you would please leave it would be greatly appreciated because Inuyasha cannot control himself around you." I was obviously trying to annoy Inuyasha now.

"Good bye then and I hope you can control the half-breed." After he said that he flew up into the sky with Inuyasha yelling curses at him and me. I turned to Sango and Kagome completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Would anyone care for a dip in the hot springs? I sure could use a bath." The girls nodded and Kagome ran to get towels and soap.

"Don't we need Inuyasha to smell out the water, Midoriko? He is pretty mad at you so I know he won't help us." Songo said this as we watched Inuyasha get angry at the lighting bugs fly around his head.

"No I can detect the water without the half-demon and who was that boy? He called Inuyasha his half-brother." I shut my eyes to find the spring. There was one like 5 minutes away from us so after I figured that out and Kagome can back we set off for the water. When we got there the girls were warning me of the monk and his roaming hands. "Don't worry about it. I'll put up a barrier if that makes you feel better." They nodded furiously at me and I closed my eyes again and I sealed the area within a 50 ft. Then we heard a loud yell as the monk collided with my barrier and we all cracked up.

"Sorry Miroku. It's too bad that you can't detect a barrier. No boys allowed!" Songo called as we continued to laugh. We sat down in the water and I turned serious. I was going to find out about Sesshomaru now.


	2. Where Are We?

_Chapter 2_

**__Midoriko__**

"Who was that boy guys? He acted like everyone was lesser of him." I asked the girls. Kagome looked at me.

"Why so interested in Sesshomaru?" they both looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Ummm, let's not worry about that right now but let's worry about whatever that is coming right at us." I pointed to the huge green thing flying down at us from the sky. They turned and looked and we all started screaming. I jumped up and got dressed because I wasn't going to run through the woods naked. Kagome and Sango followed my actions. We started running when we reached where the guys were they were looking at us.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree he was in. Kagome ran straight to Inuyasha and pointed at the sky and Sango to Miroku. I just stood there looking at the sky and when it hit the ground I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhhhh, what happened?" I asked as I sat up. "And where the hell am I?" I looked around and saw I was in a room with a well in the middle of it. I stood up and walked to what appeared to be the exit. When I got out I was confused at what I saw. I was so shocked at what I saw I started walking without noticing it. When I came to a door I opened it and stepped inside. "Hello? Is anyone home?" I called. A woman walked up to me and said...<p>

"Oh are you one of Kagome's friends? And by your clothing you're from the feudal era. Is she here with you?" I looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Yes I know Kagome but I don't know how I got here. But I'm going to go see if they are here." I turned and walked back outside. I saw Inuyasha passed out under a tree. I walked over to him when his eyes flew open. He looked around and saw me.

"Where are we?" his vision focused and he said... "Dang we are in the future." He stood and walked over to me. "Where is Kagome?" I looked at him.

"I'm looking for them right now. So help me." We started walking around and we found Miroku and Sango. We decided it would be best to split up to look for her and anyone else who might have been transported. I opened the door to another building and was shocked at what I saw. It was Sesshomaru. I walked over to him and his eyes flew open. He stood up and looked at me. "Where am I?" he looked at me.

"I really don't know but when we find Kagome we will get answers." I turned and walked out the door and walked to a girl that was standing. I had no idea who she was. Her red eyes looked at me. "Who are you?" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I am Kagura the wind sorceress and I demand to know where I am!" she flicked open a fan and pointed it at me. I repeated what I said to Sesshomaru to her and she calmed down. We continued to look around to find other people. We came upon a little girl and a toad looking demon. Then we went inside to find everyone including Kagome sitting in the living room.

"Well let's begin this party shall we." Kagome said while standing up.


End file.
